


3:49AM, A Drunken Night

by eggobangg



Category: South Park
Genre: Cigarettes, Drunken night, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, gentle handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggobangg/pseuds/eggobangg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan doesn't remember a lot about his night. Hell, if he remembers anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:49AM, A Drunken Night

It’s nearly 3:45 in the morning and Stan is stumbling through the city, bobbing and weaving all over the sidewalk and sometimes into the deserted roads. Neon lights from diners and the bright traffic lights blinking on and off were coaxing him down the grid of pavement, telling him to go somewhere new and undiscovered to his drunken body. Stan stops at a corner and looks around, confused for a moment. Where the fuck was he? Stan rarely knew where “the fuck” he was anymore. He had found himself drinking more often than not. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Stan to be moseying through the streets late at night, though tonight was a little different from the rest of his depressing drunken nights. Instead of going back home, Stan found himself wandering through a different part of town. His body stumbling toward a destination he knew from other drunken 3am walks. As Stan staggered past house after house he came to a familiar sight. He walked up the drive gracelessly and knocked on the door softly at first, teetering back and forth waiting for a minute. He knocked again, louder this time. Stan looked down at his shoes, coated in snow. After a few, Stan could vaguely hear the clicking of the locks on the door before Craig opened it. Craig’s hair was messy and he looked excruciatingly tired, just being awoken from his slumber.   
“Stan… What the fuck?” Craig spoke groggily. Stan looked us from his feet toward Craig’s face. He looked Craig up and down and felt bad that he had even knocked in the first place. Stan knew it was late and he knew he shouldn’t have knocked but there he was, standing on Craig’s doorstep and feeling sorry that he had done anything.   
“Dude it’s… 3:49 in the morning. Why are you here? Go the fuck home.” Craig whispered sternly. Stan still stood there, thinking about what Craig had said to him. Go home? He had been out of the house all night before and he doubted that his parents cared. Craig looked Stan over and realized how sad this display really was. His childhood rival, there at his door, shivering and saying nothing. Craig mulled over this sight and after a few he decided that it was going to be better if he brought him in instead of letting him freeze outside. Stan was only a human too, the least Craig could do was show a little compassion.   
“Okay, come inside.” Craig said defeated. Stan moved sloppily through the doorway and somehow made it inside without tripping. Craig led the drunken one through what seemed to be a maze of a house. The alcohol was really fucking with Stan’s head, making his depth perception not too great. The two got to a door and Craig opened it up and pulled him inside the room.   
The walls were decorated with space posters and the ceiling had little glow-in-the-dark stars on it. Craig went over to a box on his dresser and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He located the lighter within the same small container then sat on the disheveled bed. Craig knew his parents didn’t like him smoking inside, but it was too damn cold to enjoy a smoke outside the house. Stan stood in the center of the room awkwardly while Craig lit his cigarette. Craig inhaled and let out a cloud of smoke.   
“You gonna just stand there in the middle of my room or are you gonna chill out a little?” Craig questioned. Stan shuffled over to Craig’s bed and plopped onto the edge. Craig took another drag off his cigarette while Stan sat, observing silently. He watched the way Craig’s fingers held the paper in between them and how his lips curled over the filter when he pulled more smoke into his lungs. Stan was admiring the little details about the way Craig smoked. Craig seemed to notice the staring and turned to see Stan focused on the cigarette hanging from his lips.   
“What, you want some?” Craig inquired of Stan. Stan did a kind of half nod but he didn’t know if he was dead set on doing anything yet. Craig took yet another drag and blew it up toward the ceiling when he exhaled. Stan kept watching. Craig got fed up with the staring and after breathing in he blew a billow of smoke into Stan’s red flushed face before turning away. Stan choked a little but he knew he wanted more. He wanted more in his lungs and honestly he didn’t know how to go about it. Craig peered over again, Stan still zeroed in on his cigarette. Craig thought that he would just give him another one but he didn’t know if Stan would smoke the whole thing, so he didn’t. He knew of a technique used by couples who smoked but he didn’t know if Stan would be alright with it. The final thought Craig had was “fuck it.”   
Craig gently grabbed Stan’s cheeks, guiding Stan’s face toward his own. “Stan, here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to take a drag from my cigarette and when I exhale, I need you to bring your face close to mine and inhale.” Stan nodded slowly. Craig brought the smoke to his lips shakily and inhaled slowly. He held the smoke in his mouth for a second and Stan brought his face closer. Craig breathed out steadily and Stan did as he was told, inhaling the plume of smoke. They repeated, making the tunnel with their lips. Stan unintentionally leaned too far forward, pressing his lips to Craig’s. He pulled his head back quickly. Craig put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed. Stan looked at Craig and watched his expression. Craig’s cheeks were a darkening shade of pink and he swiftly grabbed the back of Stan’s head and crashed their lips together.   
The kiss was heated and all sorts of intense. The whole thing was unthinkable to both of them. Making out with the guy who is the leader of the rival gang of his own, who’da thunk! Stan gave Craig’s hair a light tug, earning a gasp from him. Craig pulled Stan further onto the bed, propping him up against the windowsill and wall.  
Their tongues easily mingled and Craig’s hand gently slid down Stan’s front. Craig pushed up Stan’s jacket and shirt and started to to undo the button and zipper to his pants. He looked at Stan, and he nodded. Craig palpated the bulge in Stan’s pants through his jeans. Stan exhaled a long, shaky breath as Craig repeated this motion again and again. Craig moved his hand under the first layer of fabric and stroked Stan through his briefs. Stan groped at the sheets on Craig’s bed and Craig pulled at the waistband of Stan’s underwear, pushing his hand inside. Craig’s hand was a little cold but it wasn’t unpleasant to Stan, and he rolled his hips up into Craig’s touch. Craig pulled Stan’s briefs down a little, exposing Stan’s dick to the cooler air around them. Stan’s body became rigid for an instant after being introduced to the temperature, but quickly relaxed after.  
Craig traced his fingers up Stan’s length and wrapped his hand around him gracefully, giving a couple quick flicks. Stan tilted his head back trying to breathe steadily, but it wasn’t working. Craig slowly pumped his shaft. As he continued, Stan made small breathy noises and his hips lifted off the mattress, grinding into Craig’s hand. Stan was getting close and Craig could tell, his breaths getting shallower and quicker.   
This was wrong. Craig knew he shouldn’t have done this. It was wrong to do this and he knew it. Stan was drunk as fuck and he probably wouldn’t remember most of it. He had to put an end to this.  
“Stan…” Craig said after some consideration. Stan’s eyes opened slowly and he raised his head to look at him.   
“Get out of my house.”  
Stan was stunned. Dick out and all.   
After Stan had put himself back together he walked toward the front door of Craig’s house. Craig stood at the door while Stan walked from the steps back out into the cold and made his way to a destination unknown to Craig. He didn’t know what would become of this and the other 3am events. He just knew it was going to get a hell of a lot harder if it kept ending like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes, this is my first fic, hope it was cool n stuff


End file.
